


A Favor From the Blazing Lion

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Igrene decides to use a favor that Roy offered her during the conflict. Her request is that Roy gives her another child.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Favor From the Blazing Lion

Roy's eyes slowly opened as he heard a knock at his door to his bed chambers. "Nngh... What is it?" He called out to the person at his door.

"Pardon the intrusion Lord Roy," Marcus said, opening the door to Roy's bedroom. "You have a visitor down in the guest room."

"A visitor?" The red-haired boy asked, sitting up in bed, his head turned to address his old retainer.

"Indeed. It's Lady Igrene. She's requesting an audience with you whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Marcus," Roy responded tiredly, watching as the paladin nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Roy fell back onto his pillow, eyes closed as he wondered what Igrene could want. 

After a few more moments of laying tiredly, Roy finally sat up and threw the covers off of his legs as he got out of bed and hurried to dress, not wanting to keep his guest waiting as it could be urgent.  
*  
Roy turned the doorknob and opened the door, greeted immediately by the sight of Igrene's warm smile as he went through the door. She was standing near the center of the room wearing her usual short red dress that showed off her ample cleavage as well as exposed a bit of her thighs through the slit in the skirt. Her cream-colored cape was already laying on the large guest bed, as she started walking over towards him.

"Igrene, I'm happy to see you. Is there something I can be of help with?" Roy asked eagerly.

Igrene smiled warmly, her mind racing at his offer to help her. "I'm glad to see that you're well Lord Roy, you've grown a bit since our last meeting. I see you've filled into your roll nicely."

"I appreciate the boost in confidence. I can only hope to be as reliable as my father. But, is there something that brought you to Pherae?"

"Before we parted ways, you offered me a favor if I needed something from you."

"I remember," Roy responded, "I hope I can help then?"

Igrene smiled again, she reached down and grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted it up, exposing her pussy to the young man, watching as his eyes widened in surprise even as he continued to ogle her pussy. "I've been unable to find my husband. And once I've passed, the Nabata Desert will need a new guardian. My request is for you to give me another child."

"I see..." Roy took his eyes away from Igrene's crotch as she let her dress fall back into place. "I'd hate to not fulfill a promise to a friend. And I'd feel relieved to have another guardian in the desert, but..." Roy pondered her request, his eyes glancing at her plump tits and her round hips that were accentuated by her tight dress. 

Seeing the boy look her over, the blonde woman spoke once again, "I understand your skepticism, but shouldn't a kind lord such as yourself be rewarded companionship?" Igrene asked, she strode up to her potential mate, she grabbed his hand and brought hit beneath her skirt and right onto her pussy, "You can take me however you want and as much as you desire, even after we conceive."

Roy eagerly stoked Igrene's slit with his fingers, as a rush of excitement and desire built inside of his chest. "I-I'll make arrangements for you to stay as long as you want Igrene," Roy spoke, cheeks a bit red as he finally took his hand away from Igrene's mound.

"Thank you for agreeing Lord Roy, I'll make sure it's well worth your time." The desert guardian spoke slyly, feeling her chest tightening with joy as her lonely journey was finally at an end.  
*  
Igrene made her way up to Roy's royal bedroom. Evening had set in and after a nice meal with the lord, the woman gathered her things and returned here to settle in Roy's room for the rest of her time at his castle.

She turned the doorknob and entered Roy's room, glancing at the young man's moderately lavish bedroom. It was very similar to her guest room, though the room was more spacious and the bed was much bigger. She closed the door behind her, "Lord Roy?" She called out to him, hoping she went to the right bedroom within the castle.

Roy quickly walked out of the bathroom upon hearing Igrene's voice. He was wrapped in a royal blue night robe as per his usual routine, almost forgetting he had a new visitor to accompany at night. "S-sorry Igrene, I didn't mean to address a lady so casually." He said sheepishly, seeing a pleased smirk form on Igrene's lips.

Igrene set her satchel of belongings down on the floor and laid her bow on the end table just beside the door. She strode over to the boy and sank to her knees, "I don't mind, I'm far from a noblewoman milord. You won't offend me by walking around your own room naked," Igrene teased, reaching up and parting the folds of his robe, revealing to herself that he was indeed nude beneath his robe. 

The woman gawked at Roy's erect cock, marveling at its impressive length and girth, she leaned in and wrapped her lips around the young man's tip, moaning in excitement as she finally had another dick inside her mouth after so long...

Roy grabbed the sides of Igrene's head as she bobbed her mouth back and forth along his shaft, he moaned as he felt the woman's tongue slithering all along the sides of his cock as her sealed lips worked both ways and massaged his length tightly, giving him a nice mix of warmth and slickness.

Igrene used her right hand to cup the lord's balls, she gently massaged his sac in her hand, rolling her fingertips along his testicles as she worked her mouth steadily up and down his rigid cock. With her left hand, the woman pulled the top of her dress down, letting her plump boobs bounce free as they swayed with the shifting of her upper torso. She continued to suck down Roy's dick with ease, humming as she took him deeper and deeper with each consecutive bob.

The lord watched in awe as Igrene's face drew closer and closer to his groin, his eyes widened and he let out a sudden gasp as he felt the end of his cock sinking into Igrene's tight throat. It took all his willpower not to hump her face and push his length deeper down her gullet, instead he found himself shuddering at the warm, slick blowjob and the immense tightness of the woman's throat gripping the last few inches of his dick.

"It feels so good, Igrene, but we shouldn't waste our whole night on this," Roy spoke kindly, feeling Igrene hold his dick deep inside her throat for a few moments to allow him to bask in the sheer warmth and snugness of her throat.

Igrene finally pulled her mouth off of his dick, looking up at him with a bright smile, she took her hand from his balls and wrapped her fingers around his spit-slick cock, "Of course, I'm sure we will have plenty of time for this kind of stuff later. Give me a moment to undress, milord." She spoke before rising to her feet.

Roy watched as Igrene pulled both of her gloves off her arms and let them hit the ground. She pulled her short dress up over her head and let it fall as well. The young man shrugged off his robe just as his lover pulled each boot off. His eyes followed the woman as she carried her boots over to the door and bent forward to place them on the floor beside the door frame. 

He shamelessly ogled her plump tanned ass, getting a nice view of both her holes just before she quickly stood straight and turned back towards him.  
**********  
Roy climbed into bed after Igrene, the woman was already laying back on his bed with her long legs spread and inviting him to take her dripping pussy. He crawled over and knelt in between Igrene's thighs and grabbed his cock. Roy brought his tip up to Igrene's entrance and rolled his hips forward, sinking his cockhead into Igrene's folds, feeding every inch of his length inside of the woman's welcoming hole.

Igrene let out a moan of relief, feeling the lord's long and thick cock filling her pussy up nicely, stretching it out with the tender rocking of his length. It had been so long since she had a proper cock inside her, she wrapped her legs around Roy's waist and pulled him even closer to her and drew his dick deeper within her cunt as a result. "It feels so wonderful Roy," Igrene spoke, breaking formalities with him now that he was certain to be the father of her child. "Take me as hard as you need, it's been some while, but I can take it."

"I see," Roy spoke, his voice shaky as he pushed and pulled his cock within the hot, slick vice of Igrene's snatch. He started to put more weight into his thrusts, slamming his dick again and again into Igrene's hole, delighted as her vaginal walls hugged his shaft needy. The warm satisfaction kept Roy pumping his hips back and forth, the pleasure too addicting to stop his motions, but he kept in mind he also had a duty to impregnate Igrene no matter how many times it took. 

Roy watched intently at Igrene's large swaying tits as they bounced wildly from his heavy thrusts, Roy reached down and grabbed her hips to give himself a bit of leverage to fuck her fast and deep. "You feel so good," Roy moaned, "I had a bit of training from Cecilia to do this," He admitted.

"H-hah! You seem to know how to handle a woman. By all means--use her teachings," Igrene chuckled lightly, reaching down to grasp the bedding below her as the heat was starting to overwhelm her from Roy's eager pushes into her.

Roy threw himself atop the woman, his hands going for her breasts as he buried his face into her neck. He started to pepper warm kisses and sucks to Igrene's nape as his lower end snapped up and down to fuck Igrene's tight hole from above. His royal sac slapped her ass cheeks lewdly while he went on to drill the desert guardian's cunt without hesitation.

Igrene was still a little surprised at Roy's experience, he worked her tits by rolling her sensitive nipples with his thumbs. Between that, the precise kisses to her neck, and his cock pumping in and out of her eager vagina, Igrene couldn't help but moan freely and the myriad of pleasure the boy was giving her.

Her desperate desire for his seed inside her womb only intensified as his dick hit deep and rubbed against her vaginal walls. Igrene savored the feeling of every inch of his cock sliding within her needy pussy, and with how long she had gone without being fucked, her snatch made for a tight fuck for them both. Igrene closed her eyes and let herself be washed away in the pleasure and warmth from Roy's dick pounding away at her gushing pussy.

The bed creaked loudly as the steady beat of their crotches slapping together rang out, though Roy heard Igrene's low, lusty moans over those other sounds. It had been quite some time since he had any intimacy, he could feel himself drawing near his release, and feeling his dick shoving back and forth within the sopping mess of Igrene's hole, he was certain she was right there with him.

"Mmm! Fill me up Roy, pump your seed inside me!" Igrene pleaded, tightening her legs around his waist as his pushes into her became desperate and nearly primal as he sought to knock her up. 

"I will Igrene! J-just a bit more," He groaned into her neck, gasping as her pussy suddenly clenched down on his cock and made it that much harder to thrust.

But even so, Igrene was impressed by Roy's determination once again as he fucked her through the tight hold of her climax. She felt his hips and cock ram into her for a few more moments just before he hilted his length inside her clenching pussy and flooded it with several thick shots of hot cum.

Roy held his cock all the way inside of Igrene's warm, loving pussy as it milked him of his seed, he pulled his face from her neck and leaned in to kiss her as they both wallowed in their releases.

Igrene moaned into the boy's mouth, she used her legs around his hips to hug him tightly, holding him deep inside her as his cock repeatedly throbbed within her pussy. Her toes were instinctively curled as sheer bliss ran its course through her. After her long travels to Pherae's castle, Igrene was more than a bit exhausted--especially after the heated romp, she pulled her lips from Roy's and flashed him a bright smile, "Let's hope the deed has been done, but there's no harm in me sticking around for a couple of days to make sure I don't return to the desert alone."

"Of course not, Igrene. I let the castle staff know to keep your presence in mind until I say otherwise," Roy spoke, pulling his hips back and slipping his cock out of Igrene's cum-filled hole. He watched as she rolled over onto her side and he immediately knew it was a good time for a rest.  
*  
Slap, slap, slap, slap!

Igrene was standing and bent over ninety degrees, hands braced against the outside castle wall while Roy stood behind her and pounded into her welcoming pussy. The chilly winter air left her eager to receive Roy's hasty thrusts into her pussy, giving her a nice bit of warmth to keep her comfortable as she skipped to wear anything more than her usual red dress and boots.

Roy's pants were at his ankles as Igrene's short dress was flipped up as he shoved his hips forward and plunged his dick balls-deep within her snug pussy again and again. His youthful eyes watching her large, perky butt rippling from the impact of his thrusts. "You feel just as tight as you did last night," Roy murmured, his hips snapping forward almost without thought as he sought to ravage his lover's snatch and pump another load deep within her womb.

After last night and a bit of morning sex this morning, any further loads deposited inside of Igrene's pussy seemed like overkill to Roy, but he couldn't deny how relieving it was to fuck Igrene again and again, and he knew she's was enjoying his companionship. So even if the goal to impregnate Igrene was more of an excuse for more romps at this point, neither one was eager to admit that as they were enjoying themselves far too much.

"Fuck me, Roy," Igrene purred, she reached down and pulled the neckline of her dress down, letting plump tits hang bounce freely from the hammering she was taking from behind. While Igrene was more than confident, she was certainly surprised Roy wanted to fuck her in the outdoor courtyard of his castle where any of the staff could walk by and see them.

While no one would question Roy for his actions, it would be more than a bit awkward for Igrene to explain why a much older woman was letting the lord spew his seed into a girl who wasn't his wife. But Igrene was too deep into warm bliss as Roy's dick pistoned in and out of her dripping cunt to delve into those worries. The only thing registering in her mind was the feeling of Roy's shaft grinding tightly against her sopping vaginal walls, and the sound of his royal ball sac slapping the back of her thighs.

Roy could only respond with his grunts of joy, he sent his hips hammering forward to guide his dick balls-deep into Igrene's vagina. Her slick canal massaged every inch of his thick length with each pump of his cock. Roy was far past caring if anyone discovered him fucking Igrene, all he wanted was to fulfill his offer and enjoy the time he had with her while she was in Pherae.

Holding her hips, Roy gave her a steady, hard fuck, pounding her pussy raw as he simply couldn't get enough of spilling his seed deep inside her sopping pussy. And throughout the last couple rounds with her, Igrene's hole was still incredibly tight, even now as he rutted her without care. The lord plunged his cock deep into Igrene's front hole, his tip knocked against her cervix at the height of each thrust, Igrene's walls were already tight walls were clenching down on his cock and her juices were running down to his balls.

It was a clear sign she was already getting close to cumming, and he was right behind her.

"Breed me!" Igrene whined in pure joy, gushing as an immense heat spread throughout her body. She felt nothing but sheer euphoria as Roy's cock continued to drag against her sensitive inner walls, Igrene gasped as Roy slammed his dick balls-deep one final time and let loose a torrent of his hot cum deep inside her snatch. Igrene shuddered and pressed her hands against the stone castle wall as she felt the thick spurts of cum painting her passage white.

"Are you going to stay a few more days?" Roy asked, he took in a shallow breath as he was more than a bit desperate for air after those final few moments of railing Igrene. He drew his hips back and let his cock slip out of her creampied pussy, he pushed forward and let his shaft slide in between Igrene's supple butt cheeks.

Igrene gasped as she felt Roy's slick cock pressing against her skin, she knew it would be best for her to leave as soon as possible, it wouldn't be right to spoil Roy for too long as she was needed back in Nabata. "I'll stay until tomorrow evening, but then I should take my leave."

Igrene's words were a hard pill to swallow for Roy; in truth, he had been craving this sort of relationship for some time, but he knew he was unable to convince her to stay as she was needed in Nabata Desert.  
**********

"Mmm!" Igrene hummed as she pushed herself down Roy's cock, her knees planted on the floor of the tub as water from within the large square bath splashed around them from her sudden plunge down Roy's lap.

Roy shuddered as he felt the woman's tight, wet pussy squeeze down around his sensitive cock. He reached out and grabbed Igrene's wide hips just as she started to raise her hips. Soon more water was splashing about as the busty archer drove herself down his length over and over, her ass cheeks slapping his thighs as he remained sitting upright against the inner wall of the tub.

"Let's keep going until you have to leave tomorrow," Roy groaned, he rocked his hips upward to thrust up even deeper into Igrene's warm, inviting hole. He was enthralled at the gushing hole as it massaged his cock with the rapid strokes of her pussy. The friction was heated and left Igrene moaning with him as they made a mess within the bathroom. Thick puddles of water built onto the stone floor from Igrene's greedy bucks up and down his length, though that was something they would deal with afterward.

Igrene was just as disappointed with her decision to leave so soon, she wanted to remain with the boy for much longer, but she still had a duty just as her father did. But she wouldn't be opposed to making a few trips to Pherae every now and then to spend some time with the youthful father of her soon-to-be child. "Of course my lord, we won't stop until we're too sore to moved," Igrene purred lowly, she rested her hands on his shoulders for leverage for firmer, steadier plummets down the lord's cock.

Roy watched as Igrene's full, round tits bounced just as wildly as the woman's vigorous bounces, he found himself torn between staring at her boobs and her lusty smile, both sights were alluring, but he quickly broke his trance on her breasts to reach behind her and give her fat ass a firm slap.

Igrene was taken back at the boy spanking her butt, she yelped and started to ride his cock even quicker, splashing the hot bath water even more messily from the sudden increase of weight behind her self-plunges down Roy's long and thick length. "You do feel quite good inside me. After our bath, what other place would you like to fuck me in? We should make the most of our time together, I don't know when I'll be able to return to your side." Igrene spoke sultrily.

There was a myriad of locations he'd like to bend Igrene over and claim her, but he wasn't certain they'd get to all of them by tomorrow night. But perhaps he'd fuck her on the balcony with the cool air cooling their bodies after this hot bath they were taking. "Keep riding me Igrene, make me cum inside you this time," Roy spoke sternly, wanting to switch things up this evening.

Taking the challenge without a second thought, Igrene hammered herself down Roy's cock relentlessly, moaning loud as she split her pussy wide around his inches. The water inside the tub shifted in small waves from Igrene's fat ass crashing against the water with every downward stroke of her pussy. The woman reached down and grabbed Roy's hands and placed them on her bouncing tits as she continued to drag her pussy in quick stokes from his base to his tip. Igrene's hasty, lust-fueled her rounds atop Roy's lap.

The woman's reckless shoves down his cock and quickly inched Roy's right to his release. He gave her tits another greedy squeeze as his dick throbbed deep within Igrene's hole, firing off another potent load deep into her womb. Roy pushed his crotch up against Igrene's even as she went on with her rapid bounces.

Igrene smiled brightly as she felt the lord's hot spunk shooting into her pussy as she worked her pussy down his twitching pole, she braced her hands on his chest as leaned in, she planted a warm, lusty kiss to his lips as she slammed her butt down again and again desperately. She whined in satisfaction as she shoved herself right into her own release, her pussy juices leaked all over Roy's lap and into the bathwater as her inner walls clamped down and kept Roy's cock buried inside. 

The desert guardian sat still with her pussy wrapped tightly around Roy's still-erect cock, holding his seed deep within as she savored her climax.

Roy finally pulled his lips away from Igrene's, he reached down and cupped her round ass cheeks, "I think we should get out soon before my load leaks out of you and gets in the water," Roy laughed.

"Always planning ahead, hm? Very well, but you'll need to lift us both out of the bath."  
**********  
Igrene stirred from her lonely sleep, she sat up in her single bed within the inn she was renting for the night before she returned to her journey back to the Nabata Desert. She was sleeping nude, a habit she had picked up the last couple of years. 

She placed her hand on her stomach and hummed in delight as she would give birth to another child in several months. Igrene was indebted to Lord Roy, she would make it a point to visit him along with their child when it was born.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend. I haven't played Binding Blade so I just went off of my knowledge of FE7 and some info from the FE wiki, so if someone is a bit out of character or a detail is wrong, that is why.


End file.
